


what a sight for sore eyes

by banditoheart (2space_lesbo1)



Series: Snowboard One Shots [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Apologies, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Hasegawa Langa, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Kyan Reki, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Hasegawa Langa, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Soft Hasegawa Langa, Soft Kyan Reki, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pls im so soft for these two, post episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/banditoheart
Summary: Reki prepares himself for S once again.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: Snowboard One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190897
Comments: 19
Kudos: 287





	what a sight for sore eyes

**Author's Note:**

> thissssssssss takes place after episode 8 but it's a vague timeline like most of my fics are lol
> 
> my friend loves slow dancing, and i loved the idea of renga slow dancing, especially on skateboards because of fucking course. the idea just made me so soft, and i'm happy with how this came out. 
> 
> anyway, pls lemme know what you think!!! hope you enjoy :)

Reki sighs as he pulls the same green hoodie from the night before over himself, sliding the orange hat over his unruly hair with some difficulty. He brushes the hoodie out, and then proceeds to look at himself in the mirror. 

Gods, he looked tired. 

Probably because he is. 

He runs a hand down his face, slightly pulling at his bottom eyelids to reveal some of the pink beneath. Then, he shakes himself and slaps his face. Calm down. He's just going to watch- he won't have to embarrass himself anymore by trying and failing to skate. Langa doesn't even know he's going. 

The night before had been close to having him found out. Reki was glad he'd been able to blend in with the crowd- because of course he was able to, he was just another nobody that no one even takes notice of- when he'd seen Langa. 

He wasn't ready to face him again. 

He wasn't sure when, or if, he'd been able to face him again. 

Langa was just so beautiful, so wonderful, so smart and amazing. He was good at everything he did, from skateboarding to football to academics in school. He was amazing, and Reki adores him. 

So why does Langa continue to try and talk to him? He shouldn't think Reki is special. 

What makes him think he is? 

He sighs heavily and shoves those thoughts to the back of his mind; he’ll ponder them the following day after school, before sneaking into S again. 

He opens his windows out and slides down the ramp he'd built to skate out of. He wouldn't be skating down it in the foreseeable future. He hops onto his feet when he reaches the bottom, rolling his shoulders back and taking the familiar path towards S. 

It's when he walks up to the entrance path to his home that he halts in his tracks. 

His heart rate kicks into high gear at what he saw. 

Beneath the lone streetlight, standing in the center of its luminous beam, Langa stands, his skateboard on the ground beneath his feet, another, unfamiliar board held at his side. Reki swallows heavily, and quickly ponders how good the idea of turning and running back towards his house would go. 

Oh. Langa was looking at him now. That idea would fail. 

He averts his eyes as soon as the taller boy’s eyes land on him, his icy gaze cool and calculating. Reki’s chest tightens- this has to be the moment Langa finally comes to tell him that he doesn't even want to see Reki anymore. 

Which would make sense. Reki would only slow him down. 

“Reki,” Langa said, his name almost a whispered reverence. Reki’s body tenses at the sound of his name coming from Langa- just like at school yesterday. He wasn't ready to see Langa, yet there he is, standing there and staring at him and saying his name. “I'm so glad I caught you. I want to talk to you.”

Reki presses his lips into a thin line, his fists clenched into fists. “What?” he asked, and he hates how weak he sounded even to himself. His voice trembles, his words tiny. 

“I-” Langa pauses, and then draws in a deep breath through his nose. He bends down, placing the extra board he'd brought along with him, before straightening back up. His eyes are determined, as if he was about to take the plunge into the Marina’s Trench. Then, he looks back at Reki, and Reki keeps his own gaze locked on Langa’s feet. “Reki… Could you look at me really quick?” 

With another, long suffering sigh, Reki forces his eyes to meet Langa’s, and he's hit by how gorgeous the Canadian is all over again. Gods, he'd missed looking at Langa. It was so nice to see his face again, even if it also caused him great pain. It was almost addicting to look at Langa, too. His soft blue hair framing his gently curved cheeks and pale skin, his eyes an icy blue that hold an amazing warmth in their depths. His lips are a pinkish red that stands out against his skin, and Reki can't stop himself from staring at them for a second too long. 

Gods, Reki wanted to kiss him. 

Even if he was still in horrible pain. 

Langa’s gaze softens, his lips turning up into a light smile. He raises one of his hands, his pale fingers stretching out through the darkness of the night, the long sleeved, pink shirt he was wearing contrasting beautifully with his white skin. 

Langa looked almost like an angel, or a godlike being. Reki was captivated. 

“Would…” Langa trails off, and then nods to himself, “Would you care to dance with me?”

Reki can only stare for a solid minute, blinking owlishly in surprise at Langa’s completely unexpected question. His mouth gapes open slightly, before he remembers Langa is now waiting for an answer. 

And how could he say no to Langa, especially to something so soft and kind and gentle and his stomach is filled with butterflies as he gives a small nod in answer. 

Langa’s eyes light up as Reki steps closer to him, hesitantly taking the taller boy’s offered hand. Langa slowly steps back onto his own board, and Reki quickly catches on with his idea. 

How fitting for them, to dance in this way. 

Reki steps into the board Langa had brought for him. 

Langa had brought a board for him. 

The thought makes Reki feel warm. Well, the rest of him, anyway, his cheeks are already on fire from the way Langa pulls him close, keeping a gentle hold on his hand. He then hovers his free hand over Reki’s hip, his eyes gliding upwards in search of his approval. At Reki’s small nod, the hand meets his hip, and Reki can hardly believe that any ot this was true. 

He has to be dreaming. 

“Is this okay?” Langa asked, whispering in the shell of Reki’s ear. Reki’s blush depends. 

“Y- yeah,” he muttered, making sure to keep his feet planted in the proper spots. Langa smiles at him gently, his eyes going soft at the edges. He was staring at him like he was his entire world. Reki couldnt comprehend that. He was worthless, useless. and a hindrance. Why would Langa be doing this and looking at him like that? 

“I’ll lead, then,” Langa informed, keeping his voice low, sending a shiver to run down Reki’s spine. His voice was gravelly, deep and still pressed against Reki’s ear. 

Reki can hardly believe how close they are. He's practically pressed up to Langa’s front, nearly every part of their bodies in contact with each other. 

“I'm not a good dancer,” Reki admitted sheepishly. 

“That's okay, I'll teach you,” Langa replied lightly, easily. 

Reki could hardly believe it. 

He must be dreaming. 

Their skateboards seem to move as one, further highlighting how dreamlike this whole situation is. Langa takes the lead as he said he would, lightly guiding Reki along. 

The wheels of their boards glide effortlessly across the pavement, and Langa is sure to steer them away from any hills or potholes. Reki doesn't even notice- he's too busy staring at the side of Langa’s face. Because Langa is gorgeous, so focused on keeping them from falling, so focused on guiding Reki. 

He does meet Reki’s gaze at one point, his eyes soft pools of melted snow. Reki’s breath catches as Langa spins him at one point, his mind briefly flashing to the time he'd been skating with Adam, before he is drawn back to reality when he's pressed back into the safety of Langa’s arms. 

This was nothing like Adam’s skating. 

This was something soft and gentle, Langa’s hands cradling Reki’s own and his side. Reki keeps his own light grip on Langa’s shoulder, and gasps again when Langa carefully dips him. He stays still, letting Langa keep control of the situation, trusting him to not hurt him or accidentally drop him. 

Huh. Even after their fight, even after not talking with one another for days, Reki still trusts Langa above everyone else. 

“I'm sorry for breaking our promise,” Langa said, suddenly, his voice as soft as a cool winter’s breeze. “I didn't know it would hurt you so much… And I thought it was Adam that got me excited while skating.”

Reki’s eyes widen at Langa’s words, but he remains silent, continuing to move with Langa’s practiced movements. They dance to a song known only to them. His blush deepens when he's pulled ever closer to Langa. Being so close to him takes his breath away, and he does his best to meet Langa’s gaze. He wants to be looking at him as he speaks, as they move together in a fluid dance as one. 

“But I realize that it wasn't,” Langa continued, his voice a low whisper, as if in reverence. Reki sure felt like he was in reverence, staring so close at Langa’s perfect face and features. “There was always someone there that made me the happiest. And since they haven't been there the last few times, it hasn't been as much fun.” Reki remains silent, hoping Langa is going to say what he hopes he's going to say. The taller boy hesitates, once more dipping Reki low with firm hands. Reki isn't scared he's going to fall once. “That person made it fun to skate. Without them, it's dull and not the same. I miss that person, in and out of skateboarding.”

Langa pauses in speaking, looking uncertain, but Reki doesn't want him to stop. He wets his lips and presses closer to Langa, seeming to catch the taller boy by surprise. Almost their entire fronts were touching now. Reki cranes his neck back to look up at Langa again, somehow keeping down his embarrassment from how he was acting. He was just too caught up in the moment to care. 

“Who?” he asked, in a whisper. If you hadn't been paying attention, you wouldn't have heard his voice over the grinding of wheels over pavement. But Langa was paying attention, and with Reki standing on his tiptoes to whisper into his ear, it was hard to miss. His face explodes in a light red. Good thing Reki isn't the only fool blushing now. 

Langa doesn't respond for another moment, giving him enough time to spin Reki around once more. The gasp that leaves Reki’s mouth quickly turns to a small burst of laughter, and when he's straightened back out, Langa’s soft expression is somehow even softer, as though Reki’s laugh was a beautiful sound to him. 

Then, Langa is halting their slow waltz, leaning over and pressing his cheek to the side of Reki’s face, his lips hovering just against the shell of his ear. Reki goes stock still in the taller boy’s hold, holding his breath as Langa’s breath ghosts against the skin of his neck. 

“You, Reki,” Langa whispers into his ear, so quietly, as if it was a secret to be kept between them, as if it wasn't the rest of the world's business. 

Reki’s head spins at the admission, hardly believing that this was real life. He lets his head drop forward, his forehead landing on Langa’s chest as his face burns unbelievably hot, his stomach filled with little butterflies. He feels beyond light, beyond relieved, beyond happy. 

It still doesn't make sense to him that Langa would love him, or even find him worth his time, but the thought of it was enough to make Reki want to hug Langa and never let him go. To never leave his side again, like he'd done so so many nights ago. 

He makes it up in his mind then that he never would again. 

But still, he needs that extra bit of confirmation. “Do… you really mean that?” Reki mutters, and he's surprised Langa is able to hear him from how muffled his voice is pressed into his shirt. One of Langa’s hands cups the back of his head, fingers playing with his mop of curly hair. 

“Without a doubt,” Langa promised, and a chill runs down Reki’s spine when an actual kiss is lightly pressed against his temple. “I like you, Reki. I like you so, so much.” 

And Reki can tell he's saying nothing but the truth. 

It nearly makes him speechless as tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He sniffles to hold them back. 

“I… I like you too, Langa,” Reki said, finally able to admit it. Finally able to get it off of his chest. It had been so constricting, making it hard for him to think or breathe the last few days. “I'm sorry for leaving your side.” 

“And I'm sorry for breaking our promise,” Langa responded, and Reki raises one of his own hands to mess with the tips of his blue hair in the same way as the other boy. “I forgive you. Can you forgive me?” 

Reki nods, keeping his most likely tomato red face hidden in Langa’s chest. “Yes. I forgive you,” Reki replied, his other hand gripping a handful of Langa’s shirt. 

Langa buries his face into Reki’s unruly hair, and he can feel the other boy smiling against his scalp. 

They stay like that for a while, standing beneath a streetlight, holding one another, basking in each other’s warmth. The night is quiet, but Reki listens to the sound of Langa's heart beating in his chest, and is content.

**Author's Note:**

> i love comments!!!!!


End file.
